Say my name
by QueenOfMischief13
Summary: Tom Hiddleston at the Comic con


SAY MY NAME

"Quite the performance, Loki," Amelia purred as he walked up to her.

A wicked grin stretched across his face. "Wasn't it just? These Midgardians are so eager to follow my every command." He stepped closer to her, cornering her against the wall as his voice dropped an octave. "Did you hear the glorious way they pledged their allegiance? To me? How willingly they called out my name."

"Your army wants nothing more than to please their king." Amelia returned his Cheshire grin with one of her own, winding her arms around his torso. "Then again," she pressed her body firmly against his, the cool leather of the costume sliding against her own clothing smoothly, "I don't see why you need the army. You know I'm happy to call your name anytime you want." She tickled her way down his side, letting her hands linger on his hips.

She felt his muscles tense for a moment before he leaned down, capturing her lips eagerly. His strong hands grasped her upper arms tightly, pulling her close. Tongues tangled, teeth knocked, and all too soon, he pulled away, leaving her gasping for breath. "I have only a short time before the Midgardians expect me back for the audience. I must change my attire."

"Allow me to assist you, my lord," Amelia offered impishly. "This livery must be very complicated."

She watched as his eyes flashed. He looked around discreetly, tugging her along behind him suddenly as he made his way to the small changing area they'd set up for him. The attendants and crewmen scurried around about them, and Amelia wondered briefly what it was like to be here as an employee instead of a guest. _Must be hell_, she thought breezily. As he pulled her towards him and drew the curtain closed with a harsh tug, she smirked. _I definitely wouldn't ever want to trade places with them._

He stared down at her, that teasing gleam in his eye. It made her heart pick up; she felt it pounding in her throat and swallowed thickly, a blush dusting her cheeks. He chuckled at her reaction, running his hands smoothly down her body to grip her ass, digging his nails into her fresh through the thin fabric of her dress. She sucked in a sharp breath. "Undress me," he ordered huskily. "Quickly."

Amelia swallowed, immediately shedding him of the leather coat. The heavy cloth crumpled to the floor, and Amelia worked the fastenings of the tunic that covered the expanse of his torso, something she now desperately wished to see bare. He watched her with a cool gaze, following her nimble fingers down his top as she pulled the material apart, leaning forward to press a soft kiss to the skin of his stomach. He felt his heart jump at the touch – her tender lips winding and kissing their way up his chest, her breath ghosting along his sternum and whispering up his long neck as she pushed the long-sleeved garment off his shoulders.

"Very good," he complimented in a steady voice. He could feel the blood rushing lower, the tight trousers constricting him. How he wished to squirm, wished to have her free him of the constraints, to feel those warm lips wrapped around him. "You please your king, Midgardian," he continued in a whisper, winding a hand through her hair. He brought her face back to his, connecting their mouths in a hot kiss. He dominated the exchange, sucking on her full lower lip and tasting every crevice of her mouth. She moaned breathlessly into him, her hands fumbling with the buttons of his trousers. When they popped open, she dipped her hand inside, gripping his hard length fully. A low guttural noise of appreciation escaped him, and he bucked shamelessly into her touch. She moved up, down, up, down, rubbing her thumb against the head of his cock, causing his jaw to drop open in a sharp gasp.

"Quickly," he ordered tightly. Their time was running short. It could be any moment now that the sniveling crewmen called on him to make his appearance yet again, and he had to be prepared. A king could not be late.

She dropped to her knees immediately, removing the thick boots quickly before tugging his trousers down. He stepped out of both articles of his remaining clothing, moving to sit on the small bench behind him. He gestured her forward, and she gave a devious smile, slinking towards him with a sinful sway in her hips. He felt his cock jump eagerly, the mere thought of her sliding down onto him nearly sending him over the edge. But he contained himself, determined to ensure that she was the one to first come undone.

She straddled him, lowering herself gingerly into his lap, kissing and licking at the sensitive skin just below his ear. He growled, gripping her hip tightly and moving the other hand below her dress, teasing the wetness between her legs. Amelia let out a quiet whimper, his skillful fingers sliding along her slick folds masterfully. He knew just how, exactly the way to touch and tease to make her mad. "You're already so wet, darling," he murmured appreciatively. "Are you so eager for your king?"

"Yes," she breathed, pushing her hips forward into his touch.

He pulled his hand away immediately, pressing her tightly to him and sending a swift smack to her bottom. She yelped in surprise and delight, immediately biting her lip to stifle another cry as he repeated the action. "Yes, what?" he demanded sharply.

She let out a low moan. "Yes, my lord, Loki."

He grinned, pleased. He returned his hand, pushing aside her underwear and finally dipping a finger inside her. She whined in the back of her throat, resting her head on his shoulder as he pumped his finger slowly, his thumb reaching up to rub her clit forcefully. Her hips jumped at the rough touch, the pleasure trickling down her legs and making her toes tingle. "A-ah!" She buried her forehead in his neck. "Tom," she moaned.

Another sharp smack landed on her bottom, and two more fingers slipped inside her, stretching her wide. The small amount of pain only added to her excitement, and she felt herself grow even wetter as he leaned forward, his deep voice just beside her ear. "What was that?"

He gave a particularly rough thrust of his fingers and Amelia let out a gentle cry. "Loki!"

"Ahh," he breathed, licking the shell of her ear. "That's much better. Now, are you ready for your king?"

Amelia squirmed on his hand, her face flushed a deep red. "Yes," she gasped. "Yes. Please, Loki. Please, my lord. Take me."

"How you ache for me," he mused, delighted at her fervor. "Very well. As your merciful king, I will give you what you ask."

He positioned himself as her entrance, teasing her clit with the head of his cock. She huffed, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly as she tried to move to settle him inside her. Chuckling, he shook his head, his hands holding her hips tightly as he kissed her hard, pulling her down and filling her in one swift movement. She cried into his mouth, arms winding further around his neck and holding him close. He began a quick pace, barely able to contain himself. Her tight warmth drove all lucid thought from his mind, left him only with his most carnal desires. The feel of her wet walls around his hard cock made him dizzy with lust and pleasure, and he thrust with abandon, giving his most favored subject exactly what she desired.

"Oh, Loki!" she gasped, trying to keep up with his reckless pace. "L-Loki, yes!"

He gritted his teeth, his nails carving crescent shaped depressions into her skin. "Amelia," he rasped. He could feel that he wouldn't last. He had taken too much pleasure in watching her undress him, took too much pleasure in having her act the role of a submissive queen, found too much pleasure in her wet, tight, _hot_ walls as they gripped his cock, as if pulling him in and nearly refusing to release him. "Oh, my darling."

She smiled against his skin, her quiet gasps filling his ears every time he drilled into her. Her toes were beginning to curl, the tight coil inside her nearly ready to snap. He moved a hand underneath her dress again, roughly fingering her clit, desperate to feel her cum around him. "Ah! Ah!" With every practiced stroke of his thumb, her hips jumped, rutting against him as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. "I—I'm…" She squeezed her eyes shut, the warmth spreading through her body. "Loki," she whispered, her entire body tensing. "Ah! Loki!"

"That's right, my dear," he husked. "Say my name."

"Oh, Loki!"

"Say my name," he repeated, his devilish smirk returning.

Her voice rose a bit. "Loki!"

He gave her ass another smack, moving in to suck at her neck. "Say my name!"

"Ah, a-ah! Loki!" She was so close; she could feel her mind slowly slipping away. Just a bit more, just a bit.

He dared to pick up his pace again, pounding into her with roughly. He felt the tale-tell signs of his orgasm approaching, the pull in his lower back, the tightening of his loins. He gritted his teeth. "Say my name!" he commanded loudly.

Amelia screamed, his name of her lips. Her back arched and he held her close as he followed her release, riding them out with shallow thrusts. His felt his cock jerk inside her, his body jumping with the force of his orgasm. His legs shook as he kissed her chest, his harsh breath cooling her flushed skin.

She whimpered quietly, her body unwinding slowly. She slumped against him, her unsteady breath teasing his neck as she rested her forehead on his bare shoulder. In that moment, he wished nothing more than to keep her in his arms. Perhaps take her to their king-size bed and have his way with her again. He caressed her lower back, rubbing gently as she pulled her head up to give him a lazy kiss.

"Mr. Hiddleston?"

"Shit! Fuck!" Amelia jumped, slipping off of his lap quickly.

He winced at the sudden loss of her, trying to gather his thoughts. He cleared his throat. "Just a moment!" He hurried to pull on his underpants and the blue slacks he'd brought to change into. Once he was decent, he moved to the curtain, pulling it back just a smidge. "Another half a second. I'm nearly ready. Sorry to keep you!"

"No trouble! We'll need you up in two minutes, though!"

"Of course. Thank you!"

The crewman left with a hurried farewell, and Tom sighed, closing the curtain again. He turned around, stifling a laugh as Amelia tried to readjust her clothing. Hands up her dress, she pulled her underwear back into its place, fidgeting uncomfortably. "Wet," she muttered, scrunching her nose.

Tom grinned, moving towards her and pulling her into his arms. "My apologies."

She shook her head. "No big deal. I'll find a bathroom and eh, clean up. You, on the other hand," she pulled away, pulling his dress shirt off its hanger and undoing it with swift fingers, "need to be ready in two minutes. Here." She held open the shirt for him expectantly. Tom smiled gently, turning around and slipping his arms through the sleeves. Amelia came round to his front, doing up the buttons just as easily as she'd undone them. She left the top two unbuttoned, just as he liked. She rolled up the sleeves, straightening out a few folds before stepping back to admire her handiwork. "I imagine you wouldn't be wearing the jacket…not at the moment."

He chuckled. "No, I do believe I need to cool off a bit before the jacket goes on." He tucked in the bottom of the shirt quickly, checking his watch. "Perfect timing," he cheered. He leaned forward again, claiming Amelia's lips in an innocent kiss. "Thank you, darling."

She laughed aloud, biting her lips coyly for a moment. "Oh, believe me, the pleasure was mine."


End file.
